it's not wrong if it makes me popular
by KING UNDER DOG
Summary: At this point tomoko would do just about anything if she thought I would raise her status in her life at school, she's tried just about everything she could think of until one day she heard a few popular girls talk about something they all had in common, sex, she's got it in her mind the key to being popular is to loose it, one problem, no boyfriend...but she does have a brother


**It was late at night when his door cracked open, slowly letting in the glow of the hallway light as it was closed shut a moment later leaving the sound of light foot steps on his bedroom carpet slowly making their way to his bed where he laid on his side under the sheets.**

 **He wasn't frightened, he knew exactly what was now in his room with him for this was nothing new at this point, but like always he evened his breath an kept on the act of sleep as he felt his visitor hover over him for several seconds, studying his face for any sign of contiouness, luckily his naturally tired face made it easy to pretend to be asleep when he wanted to.**

 **It seemed to work as he could feel his visitor's gaze move from his eyes to somewhere else along his 'sleeping ' form under his covers.**

 **He knew the hardest parts were yet to come an had more than once nearly revealed his ruse at this stage,but after week's of practice he know he would have no problem staying still.**

 **"to-Tomoki",a soft whisper said calling his name in the dark an as always he tried his hardest to ignore it an 'sleep ',it would be over soon.**

 **"Tomoki,are you awake ",the voice whispered slightly louder as he felt the owners gaze shift back to his face as he heavily resisted the urge to squint his eyes under the pressure of being watched.**

 **Then he had to grip his knuckles an toes hard under the covers to stop himself from tensing up as he felt a hand rest onto of his covers pulling it up slowly forcing him to relax himself as his T-shirt an underwear clad body was reversed to the slightly chilly air of his room, he mentally fought back a shiver.**

 **He knew what would happen next,the same as it had been several times this month but even still he flinched slightly as he felt pressure behind him on the bed as someone slipped under the covers with him an pulled the warm cover back up to his head.**

 **He mentally sighed, this was what he had to put up with for a few weeks now, his deranged sister had at some point though sleeping in his bed was now acceptable an had taken a habit of sneaking into his room when she thought he was sleeping then slip out before his alarm clock went off.**

 **At first he wanted to make a fuss an yell at her to get out but knowing her she would just do it anyway an all he would accomplish is a headache, so for his sanitys sake he's learned to just pretend she wasn't there an try to sleep.**

 **On the one bright side, at least it was a little warmer now in his bed, it actually brought back memories back when he was in pre-school, back when his sister was actually bearable an pleasant to be around, did he us to be the one sneaking into her bed at night then?.**

 **'nee-chan it's scary in my room, can I stay here with you?',said a teary eyed toddler to his slightly older sibling who nodded an let him stay in her room for month's before the boy grew embarrassed at the idea of it demanded to go his own just before he started the 5th grade.**

 **A shift under the covered broke him out of memory lain as he felt his sister's arms reach around him an held onto him while getting closer, she was essentially spooning him.**

 **He didn't panic,this had happened before a few times, he had come to the conclusion that in her sleep his sister proffered being close to something warm, it would only make sense she would cling to the only other person in the bed, he just needed to ignore it a get so slee-.**

 **Her hand shifted down.**

 **He froze slightly, this wasn't something he had tackled before, he didn't know what was going on as her hand glided down his T-shirt covered cheat down to the front of his underwear.**

 **Maybe this was just a involuntary reaction?,like sleep walking, she could just have confused him for a dog in her dreams she was patting on the head.**

 **Which is why she was rubbing him slowly there at the crotch.**

 **He was deeply ashamed of himself for his teenaged bodies natural reaction to being stimulated even on the most awkward of situations as despite his many mental commands to stop his member still came to life in his underwear as his sisters small hands started touching it under the fabric.**

 **He knew she was awake now.**

 **He could hear her breathing slightly harder on his neck behind him as she sped up rubbing him over his boxers.**

 **He himself was blushing hard from embarrassment an disgust at what she was doing to him while she thought he was sleeping, didn't she know this was wrong,in soo many levels!?.**

 **Oh who was he kidding, his sister stopped caring about right or wrong since middle school, the selfish brat at this point was probably just bored an saw messing with him as good way to kill time.**

 **His thoughts stopped immediately as he felt the elastic of his underwear be pulled down slowly an much to his horror leave his lower half unprotected with only the bed cover leaving the boy decent.**

 **He almost hopped out of the bed in shock when he felt a finger touch his now bare privates, it was only for a mere moment but to an inexperienced teenaged boy it sent shivers down his spine an made his lower half twitch painfully.**

 **The second touch came soon an with a little more confidence as the finger lingered longer an managed to trace it's way from the head down all the way to the scrotum before pulling back again.**

 **He hated that a small part of him frowned from she stopped only to hold back a moan when he felt her entire hand wrap around it ,getting a firm hold on it after a few moments of experimental grasps then slowly pull up an down making a few mistakes here an there but eventually got into a basic rhyme.**

 **She was jerking him off, his first hand job was going to be from his own sister,the though should disgust him beyond words, but at that moment even with clearly inexperienced hands doing the work Tomoki had to bit down several yelps of pleasure shooting up in body as all his young life he had only his own hands to touch down there an now that he felt it from someone else's, no matter who's, he was feeling a new levels pleasure he knew his rough hands could never replicate.**

 **This went on for several minutes, at this point he realized she wouldn't notice him breathing heavily as she seemed souly occupied with rubbing him off,in her frenzy she forgot she needed to be silent as he was "a sleep " an started whispering to herself in that same creepy way she did while playing video games at night.**

 **"that right Tomoki-chan",she mumbled out in a haze rubbing him harder at the top, "let nee-chan make it all better ",he could practically feel the twisted smile for on her face as she played played out one of her dirty game fantasies in her head while focusing more on his tip.**

 **"it's ok to let it all out,nee-chan won't mind ",she was sick, this was sick, an he would probably never look at her the same again after this,but at that moment listening to her go on with her demented role play while molesting him while she thought he was asleep.**

 **Was one of the hottest thing's he had ever experienced.**

 **He could feel it now he was close , an somehow so could she as her hand went to his base an tried to couch it out then slide to the head an rub his slit opening at the top, he buckled under the feeling only for his whole body to strengthen up as a intense feeling of pleasure came crashing down on him as his release came.**

 **Even though it had been over a week since he last masturbated he was still shocked at the volume of baby batter he put out, load after load shot out of his hard member into her hand an definitely staining the sheets, meanwhile this was all happening he had felt like he was in a permanent stat of high.**

 **Minutes passed an he slowly came back to his senses, the happy feeling went away as the grim realization of what just happened hit him. He was just molested by his sister, the same sister he could hear mumble behind him.**

 **"hmm, mmm, so that's what it tastes like",he heard her say making him fear what she was talking about especially since her hand the was covered in his cup was no longer on his side of the bed, "a little salty but I guess it get why girls in hentai swallow it",**

 **He never felt more disgusted.**

 **"well that's step one anyway of operation 'become popular by losing the V' complete! "**

 **He didn't want to even know what the hell she was talking about an just let sleep take him**


End file.
